masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Report 127: Sal Polaris
Patient name: Sal Polaris Middle name: Handrew (Rarely mentioned) Race: Human Sex: M Age: 15 Eye color: Silver (Oddly white) Profession: Martial Artist Employer: Mira T'Gosa Family: Aliana T'Nola (Step-Mother), Ypran T'Nola (Step-Father) Mental report Sal shows obvious signs of post-traumatic stress disorder he presumed to suffer through during a "said" specific moment when the geth attacked the Citadel. He has refused to disclosed who this particular individual was but it is possible this person was a quarian woman who was said to have aided him as they tried to find safety. Sal personally seems to take any undermining of quarian culture very offensively which usually ends in physical injury to anyone who seems to express their hatred of them for creating the geth in his presence. Another reason could be that his step-father is a quarian himself, seeing my assistant met him the day before she was sent to medical care. Both his parents refuse to disclose any true motive for his erratic behavior. Recordings Adon: This one greets you, Sal Polaris, and encourages you to take a seat. Sal: Why am I here? Adon: This one has found out, according to your superior, Mira T'Gosa. You were given a quick psychological session, which ended quickly as a result of your early career's erractic behavior. Guard: He's wearing his armor. Should he take it off? Adon: No. This one encourages I see the patient in all his prime. The armor stays on. Guard: Yes, sir. (Sounds of a door closing) Sal: Why was I taken away from home? I'm tired and I want to sleep. Adon: If this one let's you sleep, you will continue to hear the voices that your superior spoke in her report. Sal: Voices? What voices? Adon: This one is was told of night terrors that occure in your sleep. Sal: This room may have disabled my shields and my implants, but I still have offensive capabilities. I can summersault to where you are standing and throw against the wall. Where I will break every one of your tentacles and then you will beg me to end your life. Adon: This one is not concerned about what you will do to me. But what you will do to her. Sal: Her? Adon: This one has ordered, in another part of this bulding, a quarian to held at gunpoint. If you continue to express your erractic behavior to me,' the kind guard will kill her. Look at the interface next to you.'' Sal: (Shouting) No! Where is she?! Tell me! Adon: This one kindly asks you to take a seat. So we may begin. (Creaking is heard) Adon: This one is curious on why the human is protecting quarians from abuse that befalls them. Sal: Why should I tell you? Adon: This one must know everything about you in order to assist you, human. Sal: I just... don't like it. Everytime I see it, I just want to kill the person who did it. They should not do that. What did the quarian do to them?! Adon: This one would like to ask you of the incidents that occured last night. As you were heading home, the report states you broke the arm ''of a 9 year old who threw a rock at a quarian who was exited the elevator. Instead of taking a more law-abiding approach, you vented out your anger at the kid. The parents of the kid charged you with assault. Along with a misconduct warning you were given the next hour as you went home.'' Sal: I told that kid not to do it. He saw me. And he did it anyway. '' ''Adon: This one would say, it was wrong to hurt the 9 year old. Stated in his case, he never heard of you before. Though it was wrong to throw a rock at the quarian, you should have taken a collected approach. Or is it you feel outcasted by everyone? Sal: I'm not outcasted. ''Adon: This one cannot understand why you wear the armor everytime. If is for medical reasons?'' Sal: No. '' ''Adon: This one asks you kindly to remove your helmet. '' ''Sal: No! ''Adon: This one would like you to remember who will die if you don't cooperate with me. 'Remove your helmet. (Air is heard hissing) Category:Dantanius